


theoretical architecture

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Dreamatorium, Gen, Implied Relationships, Nonbinary Abed Nadir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Abed and Annie discuss genre preferences.
Relationships: Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir
Kudos: 3





	theoretical architecture

“Troy says you’re feeling left out,” Abed says, interrupting Annie’s slow spiral into accounting inspired madness. 

“What? Why would I feel left out?” 

Her voice comes out vaguely defensive. Abed doesn't seem to notice, unfazed as they shrug and sit beside her at the kitchen counter. “No idea. What are you left out of?”

Annie shrugs, abandoning her homework and trying to suppress the Disney Princess face. “I don’t know. You and Troy do lots of things without me.”

They think for a moment. “I thought you didn’t want to film movies or hang out in the Dreamatorium.”

“Our genre preferences vary a bit.”

Abed shoots her a finger gun. “Less sci-fi battles, more kissing.”

She pouts. ”I watch more than just soap operas, Abed.”

”More fantasy battles,” they correct, “ _and_ more kissing.”

A smile fights its way onto her face. “Yeah, I guess.”

"Cool," Abed says, "Cool, cool, cool."


End file.
